The present invention relates generally to circuit design, and more specifically, to creating a characterized digital library for a digital circuit design.
Digital library characterizations tools are used to create characterized digital libraries which may then be used by circuit designers. As geometries decrease and the ranges of input parameters used for creating the characterized digital libraries increases, larger volumes of simulations are required. The increase in number of simulations required to properly characterize digital circuits results in an increase in cycle time and an increase in computer and human resources. Also, the selection of the input parameters used for creating the characterized digital libraries has a large impact on the accuracy and performance of the libraries. That is, better selections result in improved accuracy and reduced cycle time. Therefore, a need exists for a reduction in simulations required and for a method for selecting input parameters to improve accuracy and reduce cycle time.